Isn't she lovely
by Apocalypse1718
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a major problem...Hermione's birthday coming up in just a few short days and he has no idea of what to get her. Luckily a certain redhead is feeling helpful. What will they come up with? How will Hermione react? Read to find out!


**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! I hope that you all enjoy this one :) I changed the lyrics a bit in the song so that they would fit with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter...If I did...well I won't put you guys through my ranting. I also do not own the song Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder...On with the story!**

Isn't she lovely

Draco Malfoy had a problem on his hands. Hermione Granger, his girlfriend of 2 years, was celebrating her 21th birthday soon and he had absolutely no idea what to get her.

After two hours of deep contemplation and advice from Blaise Zanbini, he finally came up with what he thought was an adequate list of possible presents for Hermione.

Possible Presents...

Jewelry

Books

Toothpaste ( The best that can be found)

Painting

Sculpture of Me :)

One of those muggle boxes that can play music...and IPod..?

Draco reviewed his list one more time and smiled. Before he actually bought her present he better consult Ginny first...Better not repeat last years birthday catastrophe He thought.

(Italics= Ginny Bold=Draco)

_Hello?_

**Weaslette? Its Draco I need advice on what to get Hermione for her birthday.**

_Really? I would love to help! What do you have in mind?_

**Well, I made this list...let me read it off for you. Jewelry...**

_No, you of all people should know that Hermione almost never wears jewelry. She finds it completely useless...unless...Nevermind, tell you later._

**Ok...how about a book or books?**

_Really Draco? Is there any book that she hasn't read?_

**Oh yeah...What about toothpaste?**

_...Why THE HELL WOULD SHE NEED toothpaste? Of all the presents to get her WHY WOULD SHE WANT BLOODY TOOTHPASTE?_

**Geez woman, I was just saying since she likes her teeth to be clean...**

Draco heard a bang sound...

**Weaselette? You ok?**

_No, I just banged my head against the table...now I have a bruise, thanks a lot Draco._

**My pleasure. Anyways, how about a painting?**

_An okay idea, but Hermione isn't a huge fan of art._

**You know that you're killing all of my ideas right now right?**

_Yeah, I know, I'm sorry but...they are just all so NOT Hermione, this is her 21st birthday so we want to make it special. You of all people should know that Draco? Remember how much effort Hermione put in to find the right gift for YOUR 21st birthday?_

**Yeah I remember, why else would I be asking you for help?**

_Because I am her best friend._

**You got me there Weaslette.**

_I know, anyways lets hear the rest of your ideas shall we?_

**I don't really think you'll like this next one...**

_Really? Try me._

**A sculpture of me..**.

_...HAHAHA! Draco Malfoy you are so funny! I cannot believe that you put that on the list!_

**Yeah, now that I think about it, a sculpture of me is probably one of the last things that she could want...Oh! How about one of those muggle music box thingies?**

_Huh? I'm lost..._

**You know, an IPod or whatever they are called.**

_Draco, she has an IPhone, the IPhone has an IPod...what would she do with a new IPod?_

**Good point...THEN WHAT?! I'M OUT OF IDEAS! HELP ME WEASLETTE!**

_Calm down Ferret. Geez who knew you could be so frantic...Besides...I think that I have an idea...Hermione likes music right?_

***Snort* Yeah, everyone knows that.**

_And she is a hopeless romantic..._

**What are you getting at Weaslette?**

_*Whisper*_

Draco's Eyes widened in surprise.

**Thats bloody brilliant! One thing though..I. Don't. Sing.**

_Yeah right, I know for a fact that you sing when you think that no one is listening. Hermione told me that you sound amazing! Plus, she's your girlfriend..._

**Oh all right. I'll take your suggestion.**

_Perfect! I'll see you at her surprise party then. Bye Malfoy_

**See ya Ginevra**

Draco hung up and sighed, this was going to be a tough task, but if its for Hermione, it would be worth it. Now, what was that song called again?

**Birthday Party**

This was it. Hermione's birthday. Everyone waited in anticipation for Hermione herself to arrive.

Ding Dong.

The chatter ceased. "Everyone hide! Quickly!" Ginny whisper yelled. As everyone scrambled to find an adequate hiding place, Ginny went to greet Hermione at the door.

"Happy Birthday Mione! Come on in!" Ginny said as she greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Thanks Gin, where is everyone?" Hermione asked, returning the hug.

"Oh, they aren't here yet. Why don't we go to the living room and chat?" Ginny replied smoothly

"Sure" Hermione responded, slightly disappointed that she was the first one to arrive.

As they walked into the living room, they were greeted with a cake and a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE!" Hermione stifled laughter as she watched everyone clumsily emerge from their hiding spaces to greet her.

"Thank you all so much! Although I must say that the hiding wasn't necessary..." Hermione replied, grinning.

"It's not everyday that someone turns twenty one Mione! We have to celebrate!" Harry exclaimed, pulling her into a brotherly hug. "Geez Hermione! Loosen up 21 is an important birthday in American,or so Harry tells me." Ron joined in, pulling them both into a bear hug.

"Ron...Cant...Breathe..." Hermione and Harry said.

After she had greeted everyone properly Ginny announced, "Time for presents! Mione draw from this hat so we can see who goes first."

"Hmmm...Harry Potter!" Hermione declared. Harry grinned and walked towards the pile of presents, picking his up and handing it too Hermione. With a wave of her wand the wrapping paper came off the present to reveal...a new time turner!

"Oh my God Harry this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up to hug her best friend.

"Since I broke the last one that you had during the last Auror mission I figured that I should be the one to get you a new one." Harry replied, glad that she liked his gift.

"Okay Hermione pick the next person!" Ginny said enthusiastically "I want you to see the present that I got you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm picking...George Weasley!" Hermione said. George stood up with a impish smile on his face and walked over to retrieve Hermione's present from the stack on the table.

And so like this, present giving and receiving went on. Draco felt like an eternity had passed when his name, the last one (surely Ginny's doing) was called. Her took a deep breath and calmly walked towards Hermione. The lights in the room dimmed, but you could just make out a redhead in the corner grinning.

"Happy Birthday Hermione. I spent a lot of time finding a present for you and I finally came up with the perfect gift." He said as Hermione watched him with curiosity.

Draco took a deep breath and began to sing...

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_I never thought through love there could be_

_one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_He has given me someone to love_

_But isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Hermione_

_Isn't she lovely..._

By the end of the song almost everyone was in tears. Hermione herself had tears shining in her eyes. She got of and in two steps reached Draco and threw her arms around him. Draco held her tightly. He released her soon after and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Inside, was a necklace in the shape of a dragon with a lioness, skillfully crafted. Hermione gasped, it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

"Draco...thank you so much...this is the most beautiful necklace that I have ever seen." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Only the best for you Hermione." Draco replied. Pulling her in for another hug.

"CAKE TIME!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing a wink at Hermione as she guided everyone out of the living room and into the dining room for cake, leaving just Hermione and Draco.

"I have to as though...did you have any help?" Hermione asked when everyone had left.

Draco only grinned and said,"More than you will ever know."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but said nothing.

"Now, why don't we go and have some cake" Draco said, smirking.

"I'm going to find out you know." Hermione said eyeing him.

Draco only kissed her in response as he led her to the decadent cake awaiting them.

****

What did you guys think? Let me know what other types of stories I should write too! Thanks to everyone for reading this and don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

**~Apocalypse**


End file.
